Living In a Nightmare
by IceCreamXD
Summary: ."Sasuke." He looked straight into my eyes, with those eyes of his, ones that I used to love, now couldn't stand to look into. "Why did you do it?" A simple question. "I...I don't know." "I'm sorry," Sasuke stared at me, "It's over." SasuNaru
1. Broken Bonds

**Wowie! Sorry, I just had to start on this one! It just came to me. Yes, I know I haven't been active much on my other stories, but they don't really inspire me much, but if you can get me inspired on another story that you wanted me to conitnue, I'll write another chapter. I just wanted to try an Angst story.**

**Pairing: SasuNaru, not SasuSaku so don't ask.**

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto, because if I do, I would stop all the suffering that he had to endure._

* * *

**. Living In a Nightmare .**

**_Chapter 1:_ _Life Is Full Of Lies_**

**-Naruto-**

It was like a nightmare. One that I couldn't wake up from. Why did it happen? We were so happy together. You and I. I thought it would last forever. I was on a mission. I couldn't wait to get home, to you, so I finished early. I smiled to myself as I imagined the surprise look on your face as I came early just to see you. Instead, the one who was surprise, was me.

I opened the door. You were there of course, not right out in the open, but the sounds of grunting could be heard, and I knew it was you. It came from the bedroom, so I hurriedly headed there, not even noticing the extra shoes by the door.

I slammed the door open, my smile dropped. It was horror. You were there, with another. Pink hair, green eyes, a woman no less. What happened to you? What happened to us? Why did you cheat on me? I thought we had something, but I guess I was wrong. You went and cheated on me with another person. Not just anyone, but one of my best friends. My best friends! You betrayed me, you both did. At the same time, I couldn't help but think that I deserve it. What did I ever do to you? I loved you? How could you...Sasuke?

I couldn't help the tears that flowed down my face. Every tear that fell, felt like a thousand daggers stabbing my heart. I loved you, and vice versa, but I guess what you said were just words. Words to get what you wanted. You probably never wanted me, love me, needed me. You only wanted to use me, didn't you? Humiliate me, hurt me. Well, congratulations. You just broke me. You finally broke Uzumaki Naruto.

I heard a gasp, and I looked up. Sakura was staring at me, and so were you. Your eyes widen as you saw me. I gave them a bitter smile, and did not do anything to hide my tears. Why should I? You broke me, you got what you want. The least I could do, is show you how much I hurt.

"Naruto..." I heard Sakura call my name. Sakura..

"Sakura," I started, "How could you?" I felt a sob bubble up, but I kept it down. "You knew how I felt about him, but yet you..." I couldn't finish that sentence. I would break down if I did, and I did not want to give them their satisfaction of seeing me do so. I turned to face Sasuke. Shame was on his face. Not only that, but sadness and guilt? That's funny. Why would he feel guilty? Shouldn't he be happy that he could get rid of me now?

"Sasuke." He looked straight into my eyes, with those eyes of his, ones that I used to love, now couldn't stand look into. "Why did you do it?" A simple question.

"I...I don't know." That was all it took. The sob came up, and I couldn't hold it in, so I let it out. Sasuke heard it, and made a dash for me, but I punched him on his right cheek with my right hand. He flew back and fell against the wall, and stared up at me, not even trying to get up.

"I hate you. Why did you lie to me? You told me you love me, yet you...you cheated on me. If you never loved me, then why did you say it in the first place!" I couldn't help but scream out. "Did you do it so that you can humiliate me?! So that you can feel superior?! So that you can hurt me?! So that you CAN BREAK ME?!" I know I was getting out of hand, but I couldn't help it. It hurt. "I loved you, so much that it hurt, but you never felt the same, did you? I gave you everything, but you've never so much said anything to me, but short, broken sentences. You never told me 'I love you' anymore, ever since you got your way with me.Tell me, did you ever even feel something for me? Did it make you happy to do this to me? Was I nothing more than a simple fuck?"

I continued staring at him, as he slowly got up. He walked towards me, and raised a hand to cup my cheek. "Naruto..." Before the hand even made contact with my cheek, I slapped it away, and turned around.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke stared at me. "It's over. I don't want to see your face anymore. Either of you. Thank you for your time, I hope you have a good day, Uchiha-san, Haruno-san. I'll be back to take my bags later." I stalked out of there. My tears had dried up during my long speech. No one came after me, but I didn't expect them to.

With me out of the way, they can now love each other without the 'demon boy' in the way. I guess what everyone said was true. I'm nothing but a curse. A curse to those who know me. It would be better if I'm gone. I guess I won't have time to come back for my bags anymore. Sasuke's probably going to burn it anyway.

I wonder. How can I die without Kyuubi healing me? Will it be quick death? Or slow? I guess I'll find out. I looked ahead to the Hokages' Monument mountain. Will I die the minute I hit the ground? Or will I suffer from injuries, and die from blood loss? Either way, Konoha is getting what they wish for. For the 'demon boy' to die.

* * *

**So...how is it? Please review if you want me to continue, because I need to know what you think of it. Good or bad, I want to know. The pairing is going to be SasuNaru all the way. Not SasuSaku. Hope you like this story. My first one on Angst for Naruto.**


	2. What Have You Done

**Wahh! So many people reviewed! Thank you! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you all find it good. I thought this one would go downhill, and that I would have to stop writing it! Thank you for reviewing!**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto! OO So don't sue me! _

* * *

**. Living In a Nightmare .**

**_Chapter 1:_ _The Reason Why_**

**_-Sasuke-_**

"Naruto!" I tried to call him back in here, but unfortunately, he either didn't turn back, or didn't hear me. I'm betting it was the latter.

I can't believe that happened. No, I can't believe I let it happen. What was I thinking. Argh...if only I didn't listen to her.

_Flashback_

_After a long morning of training, I walked back to the Uchiha mansion. Once again, it was empty. Naruto had gone on a mission, leaving me by myself today. Not that I will admit it to him, but I miss him, I really do. I miss the loudmouth dobe. Without him here, everything feels so dark. It reminds me of the days in the past, when I used to be much more...moodier, or as Naruto says 'a stick up my ass.'_

_I was about to walk inside, when I heard someone call my name. It was Sakura. Great. Just someone I would want to deal with at this moment. She was out of breath, most probably from running all the way from god knows where._

_"What do you want, Sakura?" I asked in my annoyed voice, because really, all I want to do is to go inside, and take a long hot shower, not staying out here and talking, wasting my time._

_She took in deep gasps of air, before smiling, and fixing her hair. I rolled my eyes. What's the use of it anyways? I already have a boyfriend._

_"Well, I was wondering if we could talk inside, a little more privately?" I wanted to say no, but she persisted, so I agreed and let her in. There goes my shower. Down the drain it goes. _

_She walked towards the kitchen, taking a seat down in the chair before smiling. Being the polite gentleman I am, I asked her if there was anything she wanted. She asked for tea. I placed a cup of water for myself down at the table first, then went rummaging for the tea bag, that I knew I put somewhere. Once I finished, I turned around and placed the cup of tea in front of her. She gave a small smile of thanks, which I didn't return._

_I took a seat. "Make it quick, Sakura." I told her, taking a gulp of my water. What can I say, I'm very thirsty right now. _

_She gave me a mischievous smile, which made my stomach churn. She's planning something, but what could it be? Suddenly, the room felt as though it was spinning. My head started throbbing like crazy._

_"What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Is something wrong? Do you need my help with _anything_ at all?" That's when it all clicked, and I abruptly stood up. It was not a great idea. It only made my head spin more. I gripped the side of my head with my palm. She stood in front of me with a smile._

_"You...what did you put in the water?" Was all I could manage, before the room started spinning faster. I saw her smiling face, and it made me want to hurl. There was something really wrong with this situation._

_"Don't worry Sasuke-kun, I'll take good care of you." She purred. It made me feel disgusted. The room was now spinning at full speed, and the last thing I saw, was her approaching me with a smile._

_End Flashback_

I turned to Sakura, glaring at her with all my might. "You! What did you put in my water!" She bit her lower lip, from what I saw, and swallowed.

"I...I...I put a drug in it, alright?!" She was starting to freak out. I wrinkled my eyebrows. What kind of drug? Apparently, she saw my questioning look, and answered me. "I-It was suppose to make you forget everything for the moment, and while you were unconcious, your body wasn't, and well..." She didn't even needed to finish that sentence. I already know where this was getting at. "I'm sorry! I just...I just really want to you! I loved you ever since we were young, but Naruto snatched you from me. If he hadn't been there, then you and I could've been together! When I saw Naruto leave this morning for a mission, I saw it as my chance to get you! So I...I..."

It made me mad. I should never have let her in, never should have trusted her either, but it was also my fault. I should've checked the water, or seen at least a bit of the drug she put in. Now, because of it, Naruto...I don't even want to think about it. I just hope that when he comes back later, I would be able to explain everything to him, and that he would forgive me.

"Get out." I told her calmly. She nodded and ran out.

Where could Naruto be now? I don't know where to look for him, and it's already near evening. I sighed and went to take a shower. My shower lasted an hour, because I was thinking about Naruto. About how much hurt I caused him. Why did I say 'I don't know,' when he asked me why? I should have told him that I didn't know what I was doing at the moment. Heck, I don't even remember doing anything. In fact, I came back to myself, the minute I saw him. I guess I was too shock to say anything. He's not going to forgive me that easily. Even if he did. I wouldn't have forgiven myself either, for what I've done. I'm never going to forget what that...that woman did either. I'm never going to call her by her name anymore. She doesn't even deserve it. Not after what she did.

I changed into my clothes and walked out of the shower, my towel rubbing againt my hair, trying to dry it out. What surprised me though, was that there was an Anbu standing outside my washroom, which surprised me momentarily, not that I showed it. I gave that person a nod, which gave the Anbu the signal to tell me what they wanted.

"Uchiha Sasuke," the Anbu said, and I nodded my head, "You are to immediately report at the Hokage's tower." With that said, they disappeared. Leaving me with my thoughts. What would the Hokage want with me? I sighed, before disappearing, and reappearing in her office. There she was, sitting there in her chair, worried. Could there be another war coming up?

"Hokage-sama." I bowed, and stood straight up.

"Uchiha." She sounded serious. "I have a question for you." I gave her a nod. "When was the last time you saw Naruto?"

I gave her a questioning look. "This afternoon, near evening. Why?" I eyed her. Is there something wrong?

She sighed deeply. "Naruto was found about half an hour ago." I frowned. What did she mean, found? "He nearly died, had it not been for Kyuubi that was trying its best to heal him, keeping him alive." My eyes widened. Did he get attacked? She saw my expression and answered me. "No, he did not get attacked. He jumped." I raised an eyebrow. Jumped? "Some of the villagers saw him on top of the Hokage's Heads' Mountain. They said he jumped. Not because he was forced to by an enemy, but because out of depression. They said he was crying before he jumped. They weren't wrong. There were bits of tears on his face when I looked him over."

I could only stare at her in shock. I never thought... Why would he do such a thing? It's my fault. I made him do this. If it wasn't for my stupidity, or my pride to run after him, he probably would have been fine now, with me.

"Is he alive?" I whispered. I couldn't get myself to talk regularly. She nodded.

"For now. The doctors' are trying their best to help him. As soon as I finish these," she pointed to a pile of paper, "I can head over to the hospital." I gave her a nod and walked out. I need to give Naruto all the support he can get. It was my fault he's like this. I'm not leaving his side until he's better. No matter what happens. Even if he hates me. Even if...he wants to leave me. I'll always be there for him.

* * *

**Wowie, that went longer then the last one by a bit! That's good! Also, the drug there, I made it up. It doesn't exist, at least, I don't think so! OO So don't ask for the name, cause I'll answer with an "??" Please review! I'd like to see how well this chapter went! Don't hesitate, I won't bite. -growls- Okay...maybe I do.**


	3. Gone and Replaced

**Yes, it's been awhile since I've written any stories or continued. I was extremely bored today, well lately, and then I was looking through my stories, and thought, heck, why not, and randomly picked to continue this story. If you guys have any requests to which story I should continue, please tell me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but heck, I would if I could! o**

**Warning! Ok...it's been awhile, and my writing style might have changed its ways. So if its a bit off, or if there's something wrong with this story, please tell me.**

* * *

Where am I? What am I doing here? Why am I here? More importantly...who am I? Why don't I have any memories. Why can't I remember?

I looked ahead, but the only thing I saw was a trail that led me through this sewer-like place. I don't know where I was headed for, but my legs walked on their own, leading me here, straight to a place that I seem to recognise, yet can't fully put a finger on it. Soon, my legs stopped, and I raised my head up high, my eyes widening in shock as I saw a huge cage. Black, grey and silver was the colour, its texture rough against my skin as I placed my hand on its metal bar. In the middle of the cage, where the two doors were connected, was a piece of paper, or what I thought it was to be, until I squinted to take a good look at it. It was...a sealing talisman? Is that what it was? Wait, how did I even know what it was. Where was this coming from?

Suddenly, my heart raced a mile an hour, my arms trembling, my legs shook, my forehead sweating bullets. The cage roared, echoeing off the walls and deeper into the sewer. I started to pull my hand back, hoping to get away. To get away from this fear that's closing onto me. That was making my heart jump and run as though it was going on a marathon, and my stomach churn so much it feels like I'm about to throw up any second now. As soon as my hand came off the metal bar, something grabbed my wrist, pulling my forward, my head slamming against the metal bar, before falling down to the ground in a slump. I looked at what was grabbing me. It wasn't normal, that was for sure. It looked like a tail of some sort, one that would be expectant from a cat, but much more bigger, and had more fur. It was orange, a weird colour, but that wasn't what quickened my breath. No, it was much worse. The tail, or so it seems, came from inside the cage, where I couldn't see the body, but what I saw scared me.

Eyes so red, it looked like blood. Black rims surrounding the eyes, giving it a haunting look. Not just haunting, but eerie. Eyes so murderous it was impossible, yet for some reason my concious told me not to be afraid of it. Instead, to accept it. To go where the pair of eyes stood.

"W-who are y-you," I can't help but ask in a trembling voice, and I cursed myself for it, not knowing why.

"**Hmm, this is worse than I have thought it to be. Boy. Have you any idea where you are at this moment. More importantly, have you any memories of what has happened recently?"** The creature spoke to me suddenly, startling me. I didn't know it could talk. His voice was so booming, so strong and demanding, so in charge...so frightening.

"**Boy. Answer me." **I can tell, it was getting impatient. I tried to remember, but when I did, something deep inside my brain, sent a shock throughout my whole body, and i doubled over in pain. Why can't I remember?

"N-no sir." I wheezed as I grabbed ahold of my head, trying to make the pain go away.

"**I should have known this would have happen."** It seemed in deep thought now. The pain has substained already, but I can still feel some of its effect. I want to know. Who am I?

I swallowed my fear as best as I could, before clearing my throat. Immediately, its pair of eyes looked straight at me, as though looking down at my very soul. I swallowed once more. "W-where am I? Who are y-you?" Gaining more courage as he spoke, he stood upright. "More importantly. Who am I?!"

The creature looked down at me, as though pitying me. **"Boy, if you must know. You are Uzumaki Naruto. A self-proclaimed Hokage wannabe."** The creature answered me without hesitation.

"I see...wait! Wannabe?" I can't help but look up at the creature curiously, momentarily forgetting my fears. Widening my eyes to give it a more persuasive effect.

"**Hmph. You shall see. Ki- Boy. As for who you are and where you are, that is for you to search and find out your own answers." **The creature looked somewhat proud at itself for some reason. A little smug, if I may add.

"But I..." I didn't get to ask my question, for the pair of eyes that was accompanying me, started to slowly disappear into nothingness. "WAIT! What's your name!" I yelled out, my vocals hurting at its pitch.

**"Kyuubi. You may call me Kyuubi."** Then, the pair of eyes were gone. Not just the pair of eyes, but my body started to fade along with it. I tried to get away from it, but it grabbed for me, pulling me into the black empty space.

--

I jotted forward, my eyes wide with pain as I pulled a vital, sweat pouring down my forehead and my back. Was it all a dream?

"NARUTO!" I quickly snapped my head towards the direction where my so called 'name' was called from. A boy with raven hair and black eyes looked at me, a smile tugging at his lips, relief shown on his face as his shoulders relaxed.

He grabbed my shoulders and started to shake me, then embraced me. This was a little awkward. Why would a guy hug me? Isn't it a bit weird for guys to hug each other? I frowned, my eyebrows creasing, before I raised up my painfully heavy arms, bent them, before pushing it straight onto the other boy's shoulders, sending him across the room hitting the floor and wall with great impact. He groggily looked up, before looking at me strangely, his eyes held a questioning look in them.

"W-who are you? How do you know me?" I watched at his eyes suddenly widened as if in shock, his arms trembling slightly, and his adam's apple moved as he swallowed and he looked straight into my eyes, as if making sure that I wasn't joking. Apparently, soon enough he decided that I was lying, he walked towards me as if he was watching a nightmare come true.

"What?" He slowly breathed out.

**Yikes, what's going to happen now! O.o Wowie, lol, lookie! A cliff-hanger! Please review, might encourage me to write more! Peace out!**


	4. Being Forgotten

**Well, it's been awhile since I've uploaded. A Naruto fiction anyway, hasn't it? Alright, starting from here on out, it'll be only Naruto's point of view. Because not only will it confuse me as I write (Well, not really) but I find it better this way, then switching back and forth. **

**Pairings: SasuNaru**

**Warning: Language, and homosexual pairing. Please leave if you have any concerns towards this pair.**

**

* * *

**

**Living In a Nightmare**

**Chapter 4  
**

**.  
**

I don't remember how long I sat here, waiting. The clock was ticking loudly, the only sound that reach my ears. Everything else was silence, as though waiting for a sign. I sigh softly. How long have I been here? Why am I here? Where is here?

I remember waking up, only to find a stranger at the end of my bunk who suddenly grabbed me and pulled me into an embrace. It was strange. Awkward, really. I've heard about hugs between friends, but I didn't even know him. At least, I don't think so.

The door slammed open, snapping me out of my stupor as I snap my head upward and towards the sound. Two women stood there, followed by that familiar looking man who I've seen just this morning.

I cock my head to the side. I wonder what they were doing here? Isn't it late?

"Hello, my name is Tsunade and I shall be assisting you today," the woman with blond hair smiled, though her eyes remained sharp and calculating, all the while staring at me. I fidgeted, uncomfortable with her stare.

"Uh...hello," I replied back softly. I saw her eyes soften as she stared at me. I look down at my hands that rest by my lap. I wish she would stop staring at me. And she did. She took a glance at her clipboard before taking a seat on the chair next to the bed I sat on.

"Hmm, do yo remember anything at all? Your name? How you got here? Where you are?" I shook my head. I couldn't remember anything. "What's the last thing you remember?" I blink. What was the last thing I remember. I tried sorting through my memories, only to grit my teeth as unwanted pain flash through my eyes.

"I-I don't know." I bit my lower lip as fresh tears tried to break out. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I look up. It was that man from before.

"It's okay. You don't have to remember anything," he told me, his onyx eyes boring into my own. I wrench my view from his. It felt almost painful, just looking into his eyes as it holds deep pain and resentment. Towards me or towards himself, I don't know. I don't want to know either.

"Uchiha! What did I tell you about keeping quiet. It's your fault in the first place he...!" The blond woman roared, growling and snarling at him, furious. I shook quietly, not wanting my fear to be known. "Get out." I look up at her, only to see her glare at the other man, whom she had called 'Uchiha.'

"No." He, too, had glared back at her in rebellion. "I'm not going anywhere, not when he needs me." I need him? I don't even know who he is!

"The last thing- the last person he would want to see would be you! You're nothing but trouble. A fucking traitor!" I grimace at her choice of words. So vulgar. "If it hadn't been for you, none of this would have happened to him! You're the last thing he'd ever need!" She threw her clipboard at him, missing him by a few strands of hair. "Get out." He opened his mouth to retaliate, I suppose. "NOW!" He closed his mouth, glaring at her with all his might before sending me one last glance and straightened up to walk out.

Something pulled me, I suppose you can say. Before I knew it, my hand reached out and I pulled on his arm. I was shock, but not as shock as he was. He stared at me with a soft look in his eyes, one that made my heart melt. I saw the corners of his mouth tilt up, as though trying to form into a smile. I might not have known him for a long time, but even I could tell that he was someone who did not smile often. I think, somehow I think he was trying to comfort me with his eyes as he pulled his arm from my grasp, walking out after touching my cheek. I could still feel his touch burning as he walk out the door. I turn to face the other woman.

She had a disgusted look on her face, but I was pretty sure it wasn't towards me.

"Alright, lay down, brat. Let's get this procedure over and done with." I nodded slowly, wondering if she knew that she had called me a brat. Is it something she called everyone or is it just towards me? Why can't I remember anything?

* * *

I sat on my bed, pondering. That lady, Tsunade, and the other woman who I now know as Shizune, told me that I had amnesia. How I got it, I don't remember. They told me, that apparently I jumped off the cliff. At first, I thought about passing it off as a joke, that is, until I saw their faces. Both were solemn and serious, but watching my every movement.

I wonder what happened to have made me want to suicide, especially in that way. I-

A knock unfocused me from my train of thought. The door then opened, creaking on its way. It was that 'Uchiha' from before. Upon seeing me, he gave me a smirk, one that I could not return. How do you smirk? I gave him a small smile in return. I notice he was carrying some bags and he seem to have caught my stare, as he raise up his arms.

"I brought you something to eat. You're probably hungry by now and the food here isn't all that edible." I nodded at him, watching the bag intently. I wonder what he brought me. "It's ramen from Ichiraku Ramen stand." I quirk an eyebrow, he gave me an amuse smile. "You used to go there all the time." I did? How come I can't seem to remember? Oh right. Amnesia.

He grabbed a bowl and placed it in front of me. Pulling off the lid, he grabbed a pair of chopsticks and put it into my hands. "Go ahead." I nodded, not knowing what to say. I dug in, savoring the taste. It was really good. Before I knew it, it was finished. Suddenly, another bowl was placed in front of me. "You always did eat a lot." I blink and grinned sheepishly before thanking him, stuffing myself with noodles and finishing it off with broth. Once I finished, I put down my chopsticks and sighed. That really was good. I look at him, only to realize that he hadn't eaten. He seem to have caught my confused look because he answered me.

"I already ate." Oh. I see. That answers everything. I look around awkwardly. There really wasn't anything to talk about.

"What's your name?" I asked in a low voice. He look at me with a surprise look in his eyes, before looking depress.

"I forgot." I blink. He forgot his name? "I forgot that you don't remember anything now. My name's Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke. Pleasure," he said, doing a little bow in the end. I couldn't help it. I giggled at his actions. The outburst seem to have caught him off-guard. He chuckled along with me, before looking at the clock.

"I have to go now." I look down at my hands. I don't want to be left alone. And this man seems to know a lot about me. I felt someone pat me on my head. "I'll be back tomorrow, alright?" I nodded, not looking at him. I heard a sigh and the rustling sound of bags, then the sound of the door creaking open. "I'll see you later." Then the door closed before I could reply.

"Bye," I whisper into the dark. I really was alone now. Especially without my memories.

* * *

**For some reason, I can never write long fiction stories for this section (Naruto). O.o Oh, if you have notice, my writing style sort of have changed since the last. At least, I noticed. XD So if there are any problems with the older fiction chapters, please pm me. I will fix it to be more compatible with my current chapters.**


End file.
